The most suitable method for forming a frosted glass having complex patterns, designs and so on by applying a frosting process on the surface of the glass and preparing the same products on a large scale is a silk screen printing method using a glass etching composition. The silk screen printing method for use with the glass etching composition may include a process comprising preparing a printing copy by using a silk screen, printing the printing copy on the surface of a glass with an ink, frosting the surface of the glass with a glass etching composition by utilizing the ink as a masking agent, and removing the ink from the surface thereof or a process comprising preparing a pattern using a silk screen and printing the pattern with a glass etching composition directly on the surface of a glass to thereby frosting the surface thereof. The most representative glass etching composition which has hitherto been used for frosting the surface of a glass contains fluoric acid, sulfuric acid or the like. These glass etching compositions, however, may have the danger of causing problems very hazardous to the human body and environmental pollution. Further, these glass etching compositions cannot be used for silk screen printing methods and other printing methods because they may attack a printing ink rendering them useless as a masking agent as well as damage a printing copy itself. Moreover, they suffer from the drawbacks that they have a high risk upon using for printing due to a high concentration of fluoric acid or sulfuric acid and that they cannot be used in a simple and daily way and their usage is limited to a special field.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve the drawbacks of the prior art technologies by using a glass etching composition and a process for frosting the surface of a glass by using the glass etching composition.